Timeline
This is an unofficial Timeline, covering all the events that have happened during and in-between the two PAYDAY games. The primary goal of this article is to piece together evidence strewn throughout the two games to create a timeline of when each heist occurs, and in what order they occur. Since no official timeline has been instituted by Overkill, this timeline is pure speculation and is based on evidence within both games. This article may not be completely accurate and should not be considered as such. Payday: The Heist (2011-2012) First World Bank First World Bank likely takes place early on in the first game's timeline, due to newspapers in Counterfeit. http://payday.wikia.com/wiki/First_World_Bank#Trivia No Mercy also contains one or more of these newspapers, though this heist is considered non-canon. Heat Street Heat Street is likely the second heist chronologically. It begins when the crew's driver, Matt, betrays the crew by stealing the package the Payday crew was hired to obtain, firing a shot at one of the members of the Payday crew, then locking them inside the building Matt had met them at. The Payday crew then had to fight their way through the civilian and police-infested downtown to reach their treacherous driver, capture him, then escort him and the package to a target area for the extraction. Panic Room Panic Room likely took place between the events of Heat Street and Green Bridge. Green Bridge Coming Soon... Counterfeit Counterfeit likely takes place after at least one of, if not all, of the heists from the main game, due to Bain referencing the how the crew's old drills jammed frequently, while the new one used during the mission does not. Diamond Heist Coming Soon... Slaughterhouse A gold transport escorted by a Murkywater convoy is intercepted by the crew near a Slaughterhouse where the four heisters broke through the truck's container and got away with the 16 bars of gold under heavy assault from the police. Undercover The crew had to jump a transaction between the IRS Taxman, Mr. Sturr, and the FBI in order to hack into the IRS mainframe and steal $25,000,000. Undercover is likely the final heist in the span of the first game, as there are no mentions of it anywhere else. Undercover also begins in or near DC, according to Wolf's dialogue, which implies that the crew moves on to PAYDAY 2, where the jobs take place in DC.http://store.steampowered.com/app/218620/ Hoxton Arrest (2012) At an unknown time between the setting of the first and second game, the original Hoxton was left behind after a job gone sour. However, all of this was after the first Payday game as his lawyer in "Intro" (Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack) says "Look, they got you. You understand? They got you good. You were caught on tape at the Garnet Group Break in, your fingerprints were all over the panic room and your apartment is filled with Blueprints from Banks in DC." This suggests that they had already moved to DC. He was arrested by the Federal Bureau of Intervention and incarcerated at the same high security prison and the same cell as their previous driver, Matt (see Heat Street for info), whom he regularly beats up, which he sees as "karma" for double-crossing them. Payday 2 (2013-Present) It has been confirmed by Overkill that Payday 2 takes place after the first Payday. There are also various boxes in the Safehouse named after various heists from the first Payday. It is speculated that these boxes have loot or equipment from those past heists. http://payday.wikia.com/wiki/Safe_house#Trivia Heists in Payday 2 can be regrouped by the contractor of each mission and there can be subtle clues to the order of heists within a given group, however defining the order of timelines, or whether they overlap each other, is mainly speculation based in part on the order of content release from Overkill. Bain Timeline The order of the various heists contracted Bain is unclear. It is possible that Bank Heist takes place before Vlad's timeline, as one of Bain's payday-screen voice clips suggests going for a drink at the Tasteful club which might be considered a dangerous idea after the events of Nightclub. Even so, Bank Heist could take place after Ukrainian Job as a newspaper clipping can be found stating that the First World Bank has been robbed again, during Vlads contract however, the bank was still closed. This information is provided by another article stating that the bank hasn't been reopened yet. Note: Diamond Store, Armored Transport, GO Bank and Shadow Raid are all contracted by Bain but were released after the game went on sale, therefore based on release dates Bain's heists overlap with all the timelines below except for The Dentist's. Vlad Timeline Four Stores is likely the first heist performed for Vlad, since Bain notes that though the score may be small, doing it may open up bigger scores down the line which is presumably a reference Jewelry Store, Ukrainian Job, Mallcrasher, Nightclub and White Xmas. The order of the other heists is unclear. Hector Timeline It is probable that Hector's timeline begins with either Watchdogs or Firestarter. The order of these two heists is unclear although the former is unlocked earlier and hence may be assumed to be his first contract with the crew. Rats is likely the last of his heists, due to Hector's statement at the end of the heist noting that Mendoza operations in DC have ended due to the crew killing their top lieutenants. Since the Mendozas would no longer be operating in the area, Firestarter and Watchdogs would have had to take place before Rats. The Elephant Timeline It is probable that The Elephant's timeline begins with either Framing Frame or Big Oil. The order of these two heists is unclear although the former is unlocked earlier and hence may be assumed to be his first contract with the crew. Given that the goal of Framing Frame is removing a political rival and the apparent purpose of Big Oil is to raise support and campaign funds, Election Day likely takes place afterwards. Due to The Elephant transferring Hoxton to a prison with lighter security as a form payment for the Election Day, it can be reasonably inferred that it happened before Hotline Miami, where the security around the said light-security prison is further reduced and allows Hoxton to escape in Hoxton Breakout. Armored Transport Timeline The various Armored Transport heists are assumed to take place after the previous timelines, based only upon the release of the Armored Transport DLC. The crew must intercept a GenSec armored convoy in one of five locations across Washington D.C. and relieve them of their cargo. Finding a blueprint in this heist leads to a Train robbery upon starting the next day. The Dentist Timeline Assumed to be the most recent string of events in the timeline, again based upon content release dates, Dallas is approached by The Dentist during what appears to be a routine dental check-up. Dallas is initially reluctant but agrees to work with The Dentist after the latter indicates that he can help the crew free "old" Hoxton. The Dentist's timeline clearly begins with Big Bank, a major bank robbery. It then continues with Hotline Miami, which is an assassination of The Commissar as part of The Dentist's plan to break old Hoxton out of prison. Hotline Miami most likely happens after Election Day due to the security around Hoxton's jail being lowered is a part of the Hoxton Breakout plan. If it happened before Election Day, then effects of the lowered security would be irrelevant due to Hoxton being transferred to another prison. What follows next is Hoxton Breakout, where Hoxton escapes his custody during a retrial and breaks into FBI headquarters to search for evidence on who was responsible for his custody. The position of The Diamond is unclear, although it is likely that it follows Hoxton Breakout. Another heist expected as part of The Dentist's timeline is The Golden Grin Casino, the latest announced heist for this contractor. Whilst this is indicated as taking place after Big Bank, it is of yet unclear how this heist fits in the current timeline. The Butcher Timeline It is as of yet unknown where in the PAYDAY 2 timeline the Butcher fits, though it likely will be somewhere early-to-mid-2015. Her first heist will be The Bomb, and no further heists have been confirmed as of yet. She is the first female contractor in the franchise. References Trivia *GO Bank and White Xmas are the only heists known to take place during winter. Category:Article stubs Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2